Noche de Luna
by Yue93
Summary: Bajo la hermosa luna llena, cómplice del amor que se profesan dos amantes, ¿que hará Bella? al encontrar al hombre que ama en un lugar mágico, perfecto para demostrar con hechos, lo que las palabras no son capases de expresar.


One Shot  
>Noche de Luna<p>

Bella POV

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a llenar las paredes, luego de que yo entrara en aquella majestuosa habitación de color azul, muy espaciosa con, una gran ventana de cristal, a la cual se reflejaba un gran y radiante luna llena, y que con unas pocas velas alrededor de la habitación en combinación de aquella luna llena la iluminaban tenuemente, dándole un aire, de sobrenaturalidad al habiente.

Al fijarme de donde provenía la hermosa melodía me encontré con un dios griego sentado en aquel majestuoso piano de cola que resaltaba en aquella habitación, me acerque a aquella cama de gran espaldar, cubierta por hermosas sabanas satinadas color plata haciendo que resaltara mas con la poca iluminación que había, para sentarme, y así contemplar y apreciar mas, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En ese preciso momento aquel dios griego voltio, (sin dejar de tocar el piano) mostrándome unos orbes esmeraldas que tanto amo, dándome esa sonrisa de lado, yo tímidamente le devolví la sonrisa.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyo tome un poco de valor para preguntarle el nombre de la suave melodía que tocaba.

De repente se escucho aquella aterciopelada, suave y seductora voz de Edward, respondiéndome:

"Esta es una melodía compuesta para ti espero que te guste, es una nana es la Nana de Bella".

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, a la cual no estaba preparada, me sorprendió sobre manera que el haya compuesto tan magnífica melodía para mí, la felicidad me embarcaba y la emoción no la contenía, Edward sin duda es el hombre más maravilloso que existe y lo amaba.

Simplemente no sabía que decir tras aquella revelación, por eso con una gran sonrisa le dije: "Gracias, mi amor".

Luego de unos pocos segundos el dejo de tocar y un silencio inundo la habitación, que contenía aquel surrealismo, logrando de esa manera que el preguntara Con una sonrisa torcida deslumbrante:

"Mi vida ¿te gusto la melodía?"

Yo me acerque a donde el aun permanecía sentado, le di un suave beso en la frente luego lo mire a los ojos, sonriéndole para decirle:

"Mi amor es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí, la nana es hermosa, y me hace querer que la toques para mí por siempre."

Con esa respuesta deje escapar un suspiro, porque en ese pequeño instante en la cual dije eso, logro deslumbrarme, ya que los hermosos orbes esmeralda de Edward mostraban tranquilidad, paz y amor, es sorprendente el hecho de que con una mirada Edward haya logrado que todo mi cuerpo, se removiera, como es posible que aquel hombre tenga ese efecto en mi, por eso es que no puedo sostenerle la mirada, porque me deja en las nubes.

Luego de a verme calmado y a ver salido del transe que me dejo aquella mirada, me aleje de Edward y de aquel majestuoso piano, para volverme a sentar, en la punta de la cama.

Unos instantes después de que me senté en la cama él se puso de pie , y así pude distinguir más aun la persona que estaba sentada al frente de aquel majestuoso piano, era muy alto, con una piel blanca, muy suave , aquellos hermoso ojo color esmeralda que resaltaban aquella imagen que era su rostro haciendo así lo más llamativo de aquella persona, cuyos cabellos cobrizos siempre permanecía despeinados dándole un toque natural y sexi , poco a poco con paso algo lento a decir verdad, se me acerco Edward, bajando mi rostro para encontrarme con aquellos ojos penetrantes y de un hermoso color, le sonreír, algo tímida, acercándome aun mas a sus labios que poseían un lindo color rosa pálido, los rose muy delicadamente, con aquel primer rose, me dio un poco de miedo continuar con el acercamiento, pero aun así continúe dándole un pequeño beso, ya que no tenía el valor suficiente como para profundizarlo por el motivo de que aquella persona, me intimida, y cada movimiento que doy lo hago con miedo de hacer algo que no sea de su agrado, tragándome aquel miedo, deje escapar un suspiro sordo, esperando que él no se haya dado cuenta de mi reacción, luego de a verme alejado de el, me acerque nuevamente, y rosándolo nuevamente y continuando un beso más profundo, con mas sentimientos, todos aquellos que no soy capaz de comunicarle adecuadamente, ese fue un beso dulce, apasionado, lleno de amor, de cariño, de sentimientos encontrados, de todo aquello que no soy capaz de decir y que él piensa que no soy capaz de sentir, provocando en mi el deseo de estar siempre con él, siempre a su lado, en un momento era yo besándolo ha el , y en el siguiente era el besándome a mí, momentos después nos tuvimos que separas porque el aire nos hacía falta, al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fueron aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto me gustaban, pero que no podía mirarlos por que 1ero me intimidaban y 2do me dejaban en la deriva; una pequeña sonrisa, se me escapo, ya que no estaba segura que decir después de eso, cerré lo ojos un momento y luego se me escapo un suspiro, retornando en mi el aire faltante a mis débiles pulmones, al abriros, me di cuenta que se había sentado a mi lado yo me acerque a él colocándome de pie para volverme a sentarme en sus piernas, y me abalance un poco y lo abrase, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, simplemente no lo quería soltar quería estar con él, en cada momento.

Después de separarme le di un dulce beso en la mejilla y me levante de sus piernas.

Me aleje un poco de él y me dirigí a la hermosa ventana que tenía un gran vista, una grande y muy linda piscina, en donde el agua reflejaba a su totalidad la hermosa luna llena que tenía esa noche.

Con una mirada picara me volteé y le dije:

"Oye mi vida, ¿te meterías conmigo a la piscina?"

El me quedo viendo algo extrañado y me dijo, "claro"

Yo salí corriendo para un enorme closet que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y extraje de él un bikini blanco, bastante pequeño, y una bata blanca trasparente para cubrir el pequeño bikini, para mí y un short de baño, para Edward, luego le di el short y yo me acerque nuevamente a la ventana y le dije:

"Te espero abajo" en la gran ventana había una balcón que conectaba a una enorme escalera que daba a el área de la piscina, yo baje y al llegar me metí en uno de las habitaciones que había abajo y me dispuse a quitarme el hermoso vestido blanco, hice lo mismo, con mi ropa interior de encajes blanco, bastante pequeña y muy delicada que llevaba puesta, para remplazarla por el bikini blanco, primero me coloque la parte de abajo de bikini haciéndole un nudo a un lado para que no se me callera, y luego me coloque la parte de arriba anudando este, al terminar me mire al espejo, y dije: dios pareciera que haré un estríper con esto puesto, ya que el bikini blanco, era más pequeño de lo que me imaginaba y era más lo que dejaba a la vista que, lo que cubría, me dispuse a colocar la bata blanca que era semitransparente, y a doblar cuidadosamente mi vestido blanco para que no se arrugara ni le pasara nada, metiendo en el, mi delicada ropa interior.

Salí de la habitación y ya Edward había bajado y se encontraba en la orilla de la piscina.

Yo le sonreí a verlo, y le dije: "linda vista"

Y él me respondió "creo que linda se queda corta, mirándome fijamente"

Yo hice una mueca de tener un puchero y respondí "Pervertido"

El se hecho a reír contrarresto con un "Yo siempre"

Con un sonrisa, tenue, le saque la lengua y el soltó una carcajada, que hiso que yo más me y que molestara, me acerque, un poco, más a él y me quite la bata soltando el nudo que la ataba, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, dios que niño mas lujurioso, pensé, luego coloque la bata en una silla plegable que se encontraba cerca y me le acerque más y dije:

"Vienes conmigo" haciéndole seña a la piscina.

El sin pensarlo mucho me cargo con mucho cuidado y, salto conmigo a cuesta, a la piscina, haciendo, que el agua nos cubriera por completo, al poder salir del agua, Edward todavía me tenia, atada a el , y al vernos, el brazo que tenía en mi cintura, me apretó mas fuerte al, y sin previo aviso, me estampo sus labios, a los míos, yo me quede petrificada por unos segundos, pero luego me deje llevar y subí mis brazos a su cuello y continúe, el beso, en la cual cada segundo que pasaba, se llenaba, mas de pasión, y la lujuria, era mayor, en cada momento, por la falta de aire nos separamos, y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, por unos minutos, luego, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y así mismo, en todo el cuello, logrando así que se erizara completamente, por aquellos, pequeños besos, al culminar, con ellos, el, me abrazo, y me acaricio muy suavemente, mi rostro, mi cuello, bajando, un poco mas hasta mi pecho, luego subió, hasta mi cuello, y de un solo, jalón me soltó la tira que sostenía la parte de arriba del bikini cayéndose a si hacia el frente, con un sonrisa en mi rostro dije:

"Eres un pervertido de primera categoría, no te gusta, mas como estaba"

Y él me respondió con una sonrisa torcida y diciendo: "claro que me gusta, el problema es que el rango de mi visión, se obstruía, con tu traje de baño"

"pensé que podías ver por debajo de la ropa"

"y así es solo es, que es mejor de esta manera".

Solté una carcajada ante su respuesta, aunque no me sorprendió, en lo absoluto, la misma.

Lo que continúo a continuación fue un derroche de, carisias, besos, llenos de lujuria, y deseos, luego de estar un rato, en la piscina, me separe de Edward, y lo jale por un brazo, guiándolo a otro, lugar, al salir de la piscina, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, y nuestras ropas, flotando, en el agua, sonreí, por aquella imagen y continúe mi camino guiando a Edward conmigo, luego de una pequeña caminata, dije:

"Entra"

Y así mismo el entro y seguidamente lo seguí yo al entrar, era otra enorme habitación, pero esta a diferencia de la anterior que era luminosa, estar era más oscura, iluminada por todas y cada unas de las velas que se encontraban alrededor, el piso estaba cubierto por su totalidad, de pétalos de rosas rojas, una cama con pilares en la cual se encontraban grandes cortinas satinadas de color blanco y rojo, con un ventanal, grande que dejaba ver la luna llena y que se reflejaba en el medio de aquella hermosa camas de sabanas rojas.

Cuando ambos estuvimos adentro, jale a Edward y no le di oportunidad que dijera algo simplemente lo bese y continúe donde habíamos quedado, en la piscina, pero esta vez sin interrupciones de mi parte.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, me encontraba acostada, en el pecho desnudo de Edward, y este ya se encontraba despierto, al darme cuenta, levante un poco la cara para encontrarme con aquellos ojos penetrantes de color esmeralda y una mirada muy dulce haciéndome pequeñas caricias en mi espalda desnuda, al encontrarme, con sus ojos el sonrió y dijo:

"Muy Buenos días mi bella durmiente"

Y yo a escuchar sus palabras sonreí ampliamente y le conteste: "Buenos días, Mi vida".


End file.
